


Leaving

by Nataelex32



Category: Supernatural
Genre: John Knows, M/M, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Survival, Teenchesters, no underage smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataelex32/pseuds/Nataelex32
Summary: John finds out and they leave to start their very young lives together.Ages 15 and 11, but will change in future chapters.There will be no underage smut.Tags will be added as I go.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> This started in my "Wincest Stay at Home Drabbles". After one of my friends loved this I decided to continue this. As a WIP I will finish this. Updates will be irregular. 
> 
> I promise I will finish this, I always do for my WIP's. I understand the pain of an abandoned fic. I will not abandon this on or any fic. I may take breaks, but will never abandon.

Sam and Dean were kissing in the bedroom of the cabin. They thought they locked the door. Neither teen noticed what the door open, letting the light spill over them.

“What the hell are you two doing?” His voice was hot with anger.

“Dddad we love each other.” Sam squeaked.

“Sir, I -“

“Don’t sir me! “ John was shaking, his face was red. “I suspected you two were up to no good. You were pretty good at hiding it, but not good enough.” He stepped forward toward the spot where they stood.

Dean stepped in front of his little brother. “Don’t you touch him.”

“You want to live a sin? You want to be disgusting little shits? You want to be freaks? You want to be abominations? I no longer have sons. Pack your bags and get out. I never want to see you again.” John slammed the door.

“Sam , Sam, Sam, hey, snap out of it.” Dean shook his brother to snap him out of the trance. “ put your things in your duffel.”

Sam trembled as he packed the little belongings he had. The duffel was half full.

“Dean what’s gonna happen?”

“Shhh” Dean put a hand on his cheek. “We are going to leave like he wants. Then we will find a place of our own.”

“You’re not even 16 yet.”

“I can pass as 16.”

“Are you 100% sure you have everything? We can’t come back here. Sam checked every nook and cranny. He only found a shirt under a pillow.

“ come on stay close.” Dean took Sam’s hand and opened the door. John was waiting, standing by the fireplace in the perfect place to see every inch of the entire cabin. They walked across the room. Dean stopped at the table near the doorway. “You said I get her, when I leave.” His hand hovered over the keys to the impala.

“Take the car, it’ll just remind me of you.”

Dean grabbed the keys and let the door slam behind them. They hiked the mile to the car. Sam slumped his shoulders in the front seat. “Dean, we have nothing.”

“Not true. We have my stash of money under the seat. We have all the weapons in the trunk. We have baby. I have you and you have me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and don't forget to subscribe and leave a comment. 
> 
> Have an amazing day!


End file.
